


Bat Brothers

by PeaceandLove357



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Feels, Feels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapping, Nicknames, Older Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective brothers, Swearing, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Torture, Violence, good dad Bruce Wayne, younger brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceandLove357/pseuds/PeaceandLove357
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots between the Bat brothers; Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian. Full of feels, family bonding and the occasional angst.





	Bat Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit AU. Jason was never killed by the Joker but he nearly was. Damian was with Taila al Ghul til he was seven. They all live in the manor but Dick has an safe house in Bludhaven. Bruce adopted each of his boys.  
> Bruce Wayne is 38 years old  
> Alfred Pennyworth is 67 years old  
> Dick Grayson is 20 years old  
> Jason Todd is 17 years old  
> Tim Drake is 12 years old  
> Damian Wayne is 9 years old

_Tim felt his heartbeat increase and started shaking slightly. All because of one sound. A horrific sound that everyone in Gotham feared._

_The Joker's laugh._

_Tim was laying on his side on the floor in the warehouse. His hands tied behind his back and ankles tied tightly together. He had a cloth stuffed in his mouth, covered by a single strip of duct tape over his mouth._ _He was also blindfolded. So he couldn't see the fight._

_But, he sure heard it._

_The distant sounds of flesh hitting flesh, crashes, gunshots, angry shouting and of course the Joker's laugh. He didn't know where he was but it seemed like he was either in a different room or a good distance away from fight._

_Away from his family._

_He could hear them bravely fighting and their angry shouts;_

_"WHERE THE HELL IS RED ROBIN?"_

_"WHAT DID YOU TO TO HIM?_

_"LET THE KID GO AND MAYBE I WON'T PUT A FUCKING BULLET THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD."_

_"RELEASE RED ROBIN NOW, YOU COWARDLY PSYCHOPATH."_

_As much as it touched Tim that his family was worried and fighting for him, he was still terrified. Not for himself but for the others. Tim hated that he couldn't see or help them in anyway. All he could do was wait and hope that they would beat Joker, find him and they would all go home together. Perhaps he would get a lecture from Bruce about being more careful or a punch from Jason for worrying him. He would probably get a hug from Dick and extra cookie from Alfred to wordlessly express how they were glad he was safe. Tim would definitely get a snide comment from Damian about how weak and foolish he was for letting himself get kidnapped._

_Tim was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a bloodcurdling scream followed by other screams._

_"ROBIN!"_

_"NO!"_

_"No..." Tim thought to himself. No. Not Damian. Not his little brother. Tim knew that him and Damian didn't get along very well. Hell, some days Tim wasn't even sure if Damian liked him. But they were still brothers. Adopted, but still._

_Tim was in such shock and denial, he didn't even notice the tears slowly stream down his face and he almost didn't hear the second bloodcurdling scream._

_"NIGHTWING!"_

_"NO!" is what Tim hoped came across as he yelped through the gag. "He can't die. He can't. He just can't." Tim sobbed through the gag. Feeling to upset to be embarrassed by the muffled sobbing noises he was making. Dick. His big brother. His first friend. The only brother that was kind to him the minute he met him. He needed Dick. They all did. He was the happy ball of light to an otherwise gloomy looking family. They need him._

_"RED HOOD!"_

_"NO! PLEASE NO!" Tim cried into the gag. No. No. No. Jason. His big brother. The brother he's closest to is gone. Tim could even take the thought of that. Jason was his big brother. He protected him. Tim felt safest with Jason. He needed Jason so much. Tim began to sob louder and louder through the gag. He was so upset, that he didn't even notice how quiet it had gotten out where the fight was._

_However he did notice footsteps coming towards him. He heard a door open through his sobs and heard someone walk over to him before kneeling down next to him. He felt the blindfold being removed and when he opened his eyes, he **shrieked**. _

_There knelt in front of him was the Joker, wearing his biggest smile and Batman's cowl. He was covered in blood, Tim's family's blood and the cowl also had blood on it._

_"Hey now kiddo, that's no way to act in front of your daddybats."_

_Tim whimpered and shut his eyes, turning away from the horrific man. "This can't be happening" Tim thought as he began to shake a little more violently. He then flinched when he felt the Joker's blood cover hand grab his chin and snap his chin up so he could look the deranged man in the eyes. Tim shuddered as the mans eyes bored into his. Joker was still smiling at the boy and dragged his blood soaked thumb across Tim's cheek making the boy flinch in the process._

_"You've lost, little bird. Robin is dead. Nightwing is dead. Red hood is dead. Even Batman is dead. Because of you."_

_Tim froze at his words, tears still falling._

_"And now," Joker paused as he reached behind him to grab something. He pressed that said something against Tim's forehead. It was one of Jason's guns._

_"It's your turn."_

_Joker laughed maniacally as he pulled the trigger._

* * *

Tim cried out as he shot upright on his bed. He was sweaty, and shaky. He took a few deep breaths before accessing his situation. He was on his bed, tangled in his blankets and sheets. He held a shaky hand up to wipe his sticky face. Tim whimpered as fresh tears carved their way down pre-traced trails. Nightmares were fairly common in the manor but some were much worse than others. Tim got up out of his bed and went out into the hallway. He knew Bruce was away on a business trip and Dick was in Bludhaven at the moment. He went down the hall and cracked open Damian's door to make sure his little brother was safe. Tim lets out a shaky sigh of relief and turned to walk back down the hall. He passed his own room and peeked in Jason's room. He saw his older brother in his bed, back facing Tim. The boy whimpered and turned to walk back to his room, to try to go back to sleep. 

"Tim?"

The boy in question flinched at the sudden voice and turned to look at his older brother, who was sitting up in his bed looking at him. He was looking at his younger brother, eyes narrowed but full of concern. Tim just stared at him, trembling ever so slightly. Jason sighed softly.

"Bad dream, bud?"

Tim just let out a shaky sigh.

"Come here, babybird."

Tim walked over to his older brother's bed and crawled into the bed. Jason pulled Tim against his chest and rubbed his back, comfortingly. For a moment it was quiet. Tucked under his brother's arm, Tim breathed a grateful shaky breath. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

Tim just shook his head and buried his face in his brother's embrace. Jason brought one of his hands up and brushed Tim's bangs aside. 

"You wanna sleep here tonight?" Jason asked.

"If you don't mind." Tim's replied.

"Of course I don't. Get some sleep, you're safe with me little brother."

Tim whimpered but smiled softly and slowly drifted off in his brother's arms. Jason waited til Tim finally dozed off before letting himself fall asleep, listening to his younger brother's steady breathing. 

Tim slept well for the rest of night, knowing that he was safe. That his family was safe. Thanks to his big brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will take requests for this but I might not do all of them because I get really busy but, I will try to.


End file.
